User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Collaboration: Eltnum (Under Night IN-Birth)
''Eltnum 'Element:' Dark 'Rank:' Omni 'Gender:' Female 'Summon:' "And once again, I'm dragged to another place. Really, it hurts being so famous to the point they want me everywhere. Oh well, I might enjoy this falsehood before I can return to my stage." 'Evolution:' "Ridiculous. My growth should be far more glorious than this. After all, it's a sign of me rising from the side lines to the main act." 'Fusion:' "Depending on the power coming from a rookie such as yourself hurts my reputation. Please, let's be quick with this." Stats HP: 6,512 (Base) / 6,934 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.773 (Anima) ATK: 2,421 (Base) / 2,652 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,040 (Breaker) DEF: 2,330 (Base) / 2,845 (Lord, Anima) / 1,921 (Breaker) / 3,023 (Guardian) / 2,022 (Oracle) REC: 2,422 (Base) / 2,841 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,154 (Anima) / 2,478 (Guardian) / 3,643 (Oracle) Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: 8 Hits BB: 19 Hits / 26 BC Fill SBB: 35 Hits / 33 BC Fill UBB: 28 Hits / 30 BC Fill Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: 24 DC (3 BC per hit) BB: 34 DC (2 BC per hit) / X420% on all enemies SBB: 35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X640% on all enemies + 500% X HP/max HP UBB: 28 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1800% on all enemies + 1000% X HP/max HP Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Blood Drain -Again-''' 60% boost to max HP, hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to remaining HP (0.8% boost per 1% HP, 80% total) and relative to lost HP (1% boost per 1% HP, 100% total), greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB gauge (25% reduction) & Spark damage restores HP (150~200 HP) ES: The EXS of Precision: Analyze Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks (40% chance), raises normal hit amount (+1) & probable Spark critical (20% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: EX Etherite Air' 19 powerful combo Dark attack on all foes, powerful non-elemental attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns (250~325 HP), considerably boosts ATK, DEF relative to max HP for 3 turns (25% HP to ATK/DEF) negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn 'SBB: Barrel Replica' 35 powerful combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts ATK, DEF relative to max HP for 3 turns (25% HP to ATK/DEF), raises normal hit amount for 3 turns (+1 with extra 20% damage), probable Spark critical for 3 turns (30% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) & hugely boosts own ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (75% boost) 'UBB: Tri Hermes Blackland' 28 massive combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 5 turns (+2 with extra 100% damage), powerful Spark critical for 3 turns (Sparks deal 75% extra damage) & enormously boosts ATK, DEF relative to max HP for 3 turns (50% HP to ATK, DEF) SP Enhancement Options #50% boost to HP = 30 SP #100% to Spark damage = 20 SP #Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB (20% reduction) = 20 SP #Enhances LS' BB gauge reduction effect (+5% reduction) = 15 SP #Adds normal attacks may hit all foes effect to LS (30% chance with 50% damage penalty) = 25 SP #Adds normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 20 SP #Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's ATK, DEF boost relative to max HP effect (+ 5% BB/SBB, 15% UBB) = 20 SP #Adds huge boost to BC efficacy for 3 turns effect to SBB (50% boost) = 30 SP #Allows UBB effects to last one more turn (except normal hit amount boost) = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Eltnum is a (guest) character from the fighting game '''Under Night IN-Birth'. No lore has been made to her to avoid spoilers. She's my main. Yes, I main Eltnum in Exe:Late until Phonon can arrive on Exe:Latest. She's one of my favorites and I really couldn't resist doing her BF counterpart. Aside from it, Eltnum's gameplay is very similar to Gabriela, as in she fills a damage spot and doesn't have effects that can bind a team because of eventual switches between the buff strength. Alrighty, time for the poll! If Eltnum was a summonable Unit right now, would you summon her? UNIB coming to BF and it has Eltnum?! I'm sold. New collab? Alright, might as well give it a spin. Bah, it's not an interesting game. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts